


Вишенка

by pumpkinfreak



Category: One Piece, Original Work, アクエリオンEVOL | Aquarion Evol
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinfreak/pseuds/pumpkinfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Суровые современные пираты (очень альтернативно), много смертей второстепенных персонажей, некоторые, не способствующие аппетиту подробности, упоминается секс с несовершеннолетними и браконьерство.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вишенка

Дни бывали разные, события складывались по своему разумению, удача вообще сука вертлявая, а планам свойственно идти под откос. Всё это Кид знал, понимал, но вот принять не мог совершенно. Особенно, когда не получал вишенку на торт.  
Прямо как в этот раз.  
Прикрученный к стулу пацан только сплёвывал кровь да кривил слегка подправленную мордашку. Вроде пробыл на корабле не больше часа, а уже успел довести обычно спокойного Киллера. Повезло сучонку, что сам Кид был занят, а то бы так легко не отделался, уж себя-то он знал. Там, где его зам слегка подрихтует физиономию, Кид просто покалечит.  
Впрочем, сейчас ему и повода не требовалось.  
Кид уселся на стул напротив. Сел нормально, без киношных выкрутасов типа спинки спереди.  
— Твой папаша всегда был таким мудаком?  
Пацан оскалился.  
— Запрашивать информацию надо, — говорил он невнятно. То ли из-заот души разбитых и начавших опухать губ, то ли из-за странного, рычащего произношения. — А не цапать первого попавшегося.  
Собственно, на этом месте надо было просто вытащить любимый ствол и вышибить щенку мозги, но Кид терпеть не мог тратить усилия впустую и спускать возможную выгоду в унитаз. Подранок успел до кишок распороть Вайю, хорошенько навалять по шее Кросту с Махабой, да ещё и достать, пусть вскользь, Хита. Выучка зверская, инстинкта самосохранения ноль целых охренеть-искать десятых. Так какого чёрта его папаша не хочет выложить вполне даже скромную для своих доходов сумму?! Ровно для поправки крохотной бреши в бюджете нетребовательного пирата.  
— Вот и поведай мне, красна девица, —Кид задумчиво принялся чистить ногти ножом. Лак кое-где пооблез как назло, сводя благодушие в отрицательные величины.— Почему твой родитель не печётся об отпрыске.  
Пацан провёл языком по губам, отведя взгляд в сторону. Пропустил мимо ушей обращение, довольно обидное для сопляка его лет, хотя вспыльчив — привык и не к таким эпитетам в свой адрес. К боли равнодушен, есть старые шрамы. Лицо не бережёт, несмотря на то, что смазливый и прекрасно о том осведомлён, не может не. Порядком обросший. А ведь папаша холёный до отвращения.  
Не складывается.  
Нож вонзился в деревянную перекладину спинки, слегка распоров смуглую кожу.  
— Не слышу ответа.  
Зубы хорошие, белые. Один выбит, с левой стороны и не сейчас, ряд успел сдвинуться, нарушая красивую линию. Вряд ли парень не давался на постановку протеза.  
— Он не считает меня сыном.  
Одежда добротная, но дешёвая, из стандартной партии под военные нужды. Ткань порядком выгорела и истёрлась, есть следы починки у швов. Отнятый нож боевой, четырёхдюймовка, с закосом под танто, баланс приличный, рукоятка катановая. Не новый, однако ухоженный.  
Нет, не сходится.  
Не сочетается с тощей, тонкокостной, породистой тушкой, увитой мышцами. Словно из призового кобелька вздумали вырастить волкодава. Дрессировали долго, умело, даже профессионально.  
Кид поднялся и подошёл к пленнику вплотную. Тот вскинул голову — милое дело сломать почти по-девичьи тонкую шею, благо на это Киду хватит одной ладони. Наверно, даже пальцы сможет свести. Однако вместо кожи, они скользнули по пластику.  
Кид смерил пацана тяжёлым взглядом, убрал нож в ножны на ремне «лифчика» и молча ушёл. Пусть помается, авось пришипится малость.  
Киллер сидел в общей каюте, нахохленный, как птица на ветру.  
— Что по нему нарыл?  
— Дохлый номер, кэп. Совсем дохлый.  
— Рассказывай.  
— Парень действительно сынок Товано, мать индианка из местных, с Раджалана, данных о ней почти нет. То ли померла родами, то ли сбежала.  
— Сбежала она, как же, — Кид насмешливо вздёрнул вытатуированную бардовым губу.  
— Данных нет, — педантично повторил Киллер. — Информация о ребёнке появились пять лет назад, когда его похитили, причём целенаправленно, в первый раз. Товано, что характерно, даже не почесался. Мальчишка вернулся домой, вырвавшись от киднеперов самостоятельно. Здорово порезал пару из них, главаря вообще убил. Читать полицейский отчёт?  
— Скинь мне, сам почитаю. Дальше.  
— В общем, в ходе разборок с полицией пацана зарегистрировали, выправили ему документы. Товано пришлось его даже официально признать, так как проводилась генная экспертиза.  
— Угу, — «Бронкс Брю. Уроженец Калифорнии…<…> труп обнаружен в капитанской каюте. Одежда на теле отсутствует.<…> следы спермы. <…> рана №1, расположена на брюшине, продольно, от диафрагмы до пупка, нанесена одним ударом, снизу вверх, края ровные, нижний конец закруглённый, верхний острый <…> рана №2, расположена на шее, поперечно, от левого уха до правого, середина разреза проходит под кадыком <…> длина лезвия предположительно от 3,5 до 4 дюймов, ширина 1 дюйм». — А на кой чёрт экспертизу-то проводили? Подумаешь щенок.  
— Дело приобрело международный размах. Красавчик Брю на национальность детей не смотрел.  
— Оно и видно. Долюбился красивых мальчиков.  
Киллер согласно кивнул.  
— Второе похищение состоялось через год, закончилось также плачевно. Отчёт скидывать?  
— Давай, — Кид сразу выхватил нужное: сперма, распоротый живот. — Вот дебилы, прямо стыдно в одном классе общества числится.  
— Дальше читать?  
— А там есть что-то новое?  
Киллер пробежался по сводке.  
— Нет, даже сценарий одинаковый, только число трупов среди похитителей выросло. Было ещё две попытки. Последняя два года назад, никто не выжил, кроме, собственно, жертвы. Короче, дохлятина.  
Кид откинулся на спинку кресла, съехал вниз под жалобный скрип.  
— Сколько их было?  
— Последних? Стандартная команда, десяток бойцов, все бывшие наёмники, — Киллер потыкал пальцем, листая дело. — Подготовка в рамках армейского контракта, от двух до трёх лет службы, парочка из серьёзных контор, но список операций так себе.  
— И никто не выжил. Слишком шаблонно.  
— Думаешь, мальчишку прокачивали?  
— Если учитывать, что раз за разом набирали похитителей по схожему психопрофилю?  
— А сейчас кинули в настоящее дело?  
— Нет, дело было до нас. И было успешно, раз теперь можно спокойно похоронить довольно дорого вставшее ору… — они переглянулись.— Вот ублюдок!  
Подскочили одновременно.  
Кид едва не снёс дверь подсобки, вздёрнул пленника вместе со стулом:  
— Рассказывай!  
Пацан выгнул брови — ну чисто папаша, никаких экспертиз не надо:  
— О чём?  
— Кого ты убрал?  
— Чёрт их знает, я имён не спрашивал, мне их и не называли. Уцепился за указанного капитана в борделе, прошёл с ним на борт, а когда отплыли, зачистил судно. Снял шлюпку, вернулся в порт. Затем сел на рейсовик до Раджалана.  
Киллер подёргал торчащую из-под противогаза бородку:  
— Про судно спрашивать бессмысленно, их быстро меняют.  
— Описывай капитана.  
— Ростом с тебя, но уже в два раза без преувеличения. Блондин, волосы до задницы, лицо высокородного мертвеца, глаза снулой рыбы, татуированные пиками брови, нос впору использовать вместо дырокола.  
— Да ты поэт, — протянул Кид, понимая, что сейчас придушит засранца как курёнка. Не то чтобы он сильно жалел о смерти Бэзила, но планы ему она изгадила капитально. Прощай-прощай база-остров на двоих. Не только с Хокинсом, но и вообще с кем-нибудь: вряд ли он отмоется от участия в смерти союзника. Вот тебе и вишенка.  
Но Товани он этого не спустит. Два смачных плевка за один вечер — он разделывал и за меньшее. Наживую и ножом. Сейчас разомнётся на смеске, а затем и им займётся.  
— Кэп, не дури. Покумекать надо, — рук ему на плечи Киллер не клал, он их слишком любил, но смотрел явно выразительно. Хотя много ли разберёшь под весело раскрашенной хреновиной.  
Стул грохнул о пол, но пацан ловко дёрнулся всем телом и набок не завалился.  
Великолепно натаскали.  
Просто великолепно.  
И давно начали.  
И мать мертва явно.  
Кид присел на корточки, поймал взгляд парня. Зверь, лютый, умный и бесстрашный.  
Сдаст, как есть, сдаст с потрохами.  
Узкие губы раздвинула ухмылка.

В яме полыхало как в горниле. От запаха палёной плоти хотелось рыдать, не спасали мощные фильтры противогазов, нет, не спасали. Дым стелился низко, пытался выесть глаза.  
 _Две недели, пара встреч, три звонка и одно письмо. Счетов к красавчику Товано было много и по разным кредиторам, кстати, в полиции тоже. Всё верно, поодиночке им не хватало мощи, а вместе не свела бы ни пифия, ни федералы, ни конец света. Зато отлично справилась халява.  
Кид ничего не просил. Ни денег, ни огневой поддержки, ни оружия. Только основания.  
Пара расписок, пара сделок под будущую месть, залог под крепкие связи. Как ни погляди, деловой человек с хорошим предложением: уберу подонка в качестве первой услуги и гаранта сотрудничества.  
И никому и дела нет, более того, никому и в голову не придёт, что Кид просто сел в лужу.  
Особенно дважды.  
Отдельной проблемой был щенок, но без него захват базы обещал встать непростительно дорого и по этой причине уже куда менее обоснованно. А Бэзил… пусть считают, что они не поделили бабло. С таким вот летальным исходом. Заодно семь раз подумают, прежде чем пытаться встать на место Хокинса.  
Две недели, и Кида снова обозвали самым удачливым ублюдком: раджаланская база, малазийский трафик, приятный бонус в виде хорошенького ассасина, преданного как не всякая собака. Тигровая крошка внезапно раздулась до большой белой._  
Пацан сидел на краю ямы, ничуть не обеспокоенный убойной вонью, и старательно чистил череп от кожи, мяса, жил, белокурых волос. Отправлял шматки в огонь, весело скалясь на расплёскивающееся пламя. Звали его, кстати, Кагура.

«Шкуру» Кид распаковал лично. Бережно разорвал полиэтилен, не став рисковать с ножом, аккуратно извлёк на свет. Вдохнул запах выделанной кожи. «Шкура» была отменная, натуральная, переливающаяся от тёмных, почти чёрных полос по рыжей глади к светлому меху с брюшины. На неё пошло, судя по швам, четыре тигра, да не мелких бенгальца, а серьёзных зверя с юго-востока России. Ну, родня их точно там обитала, а где они сами жили, Кида волновало мало.  
«Шкура» накрыла немаленькое ложе, собранное прямо в комнате, с лихвой, свесилась по краям почти до пола. Кид долго разглаживал её, убирая мельчайшие складки. Ещё дольше просто любовался, прежде чем скинуть шмотки, распластаться поверх морской звездой. Примитивной и даже счастливой.  
Киллер мог сколько угодно ворчать про банальность с вульгарностью: Кид только усмехался да покупал сначала тяжёлые золотые браслеты, а теперь вот покрывало из натурального меха. Тигриного, ага. У всех свои слабости.  
Кстати, о них, родимых.  
— Кагура, хватит сопеть за дверью. Либо входи, либо сваливай.  
Кагура тут же сунул нос в комнату, осклабился, ввалился целиком. В руке он держал объёмный, но лёгкий пакет. И судя по ехидно прищуренным глазам, принёс какую-то мерзость. Перекатился с пятки на носок и обратно, попытался принять вид более-менее невинный, но с треском провалился. Он, наверно, невинных лиц и не видел-то никогда.  
Кид его не торопил. Наглый пацан в первый раз попытался подшутить над капитаном, а не над, например, Киллером, который уже не раз божился пустить его кожу на новые сапоги. Даже интересно стало.  
Кагура, поняв, что с выражением всё равно облажался, просто пихнул ему пакет.  
— Вот, подарок, — пояснил эдак небрежно, по-взрослому, рисуясь.  
Внутри были тапочки. Точнее, тапищи, учитывая размер. Добротно сшитые, удобные и уютные даже на вид, меховые. Только цвет подкачал, снежно-белый.  
— Это пожелание? — нет, правда, стоило вышибить щенку мозги.  
— Скорее символ. В Индии белый — цвет спокойствия. То бишь раз на капитане, значит, можно не ходить на цыпочках, — Кагура широко ухмыльнулся, видимо, полагая, что улыбается, а шутка вышла смешная.  
Кид наградил его взглядом исподлобья.  
— Что? — ухмылка слегка потускнела.  
— Я вот думаю, — Кид вытащил подарок, поставил у кровати, — то ли спасибо тебе сказать за принесенные тапки, — подцепил один и задумчиво покрутил стопой, — то ли оттрахать за дерзость.  
Смущаться Кагура и не подумал, а бояться просто не умел.  
— Можно не за дерзость. Можно просто так.  
— Тогда раздевайся.  
Одежду Кагура снимал как не всякая профессиональная шлюха: вроде быстро-сноровисто, без нарочитых выгибаний, которые обычно только смешат, но к концу действа оставаться равнодушным не получалось. Что ж, надо признать, учили его этому отменно.  
На последнем движении Кагура подступил ближе, и не подумав прикрыть поднявшийся член. Охотно подался к Киду, залез на бёдра, протянул резинку и одноразовую упаковку с лубрикантом. Выцедил воздух сквозь зубы, стоило вжать пахом в пах, обласкать. Он не тянулся к губам первым, даже помедлил, прежде чем ответить.  
Обычное дело, казалось бы, но Кид почувствовал, что звереет.  
Кагура замер, чуя его настроение. Кстати, с него сталось бы и в буквальном смысле: степень разбавки алкоголя или наркоты, например, он определял без пробы, просто по запаху. И всегда безошибочно.  
Отвлёкшись на размышления, Кид остыл. Он бы, пожалуй, даже спихнул Кагуру, если бы тот играл явно. Пытался опутать ласками, завлечь, как поступал, хм, с кандидатом на вынос. Когда он попытался подняться сам, Кид опрокинул его на «шкуру», подмял под себя. На этот раз Кагура ответил на поцелуй жадно, почти исступлённо, оплёл руками-ногами, плющ несчастный. Отцеплять, наверно, придётся с мясом.  
Такому Кагуру тоже учили, на случай продолжительной связи. Должны были. Но, честно сказать, Киду было плевать. Хочет малец играть, пусть играет, а если не играет, то и ладно.  
Он нашарил шуршащий пакетик, вскрыл, щедро выдавил смазку на пальцы. В особой разработке Кагура не нуждался, но явно плохо представлял себе его размер — недостаточно растянул себя. Или поторопился.  
— За дверью, что ли, собой занимался?  
— Заметно? — Кагура только щерился на не особо нежные движения.  
— Вытечь из тебя успело не всё.  
— Ты ещё кулак втолкни…  
— Может быть потом. После моего кулака в тебе и слону будет делать нечего. Ладно, отцепись лиана.  
Кид приподнялся и взялся за презерватив. С одно стороны, был соблазн трахнуть так: и проще, и приятней. Но с другой… Кагура ждать его решения явно не собирался. Отобрал, быстро вскрыл упаковку и ловко раскатал резинку. А затем откинулся на спину и шире расставил чуть подрагивающие бёдра.  
Кид втолкнул член одним движением. За всё хорошее. Прижал дёрнувшегося Кагуру, надавив на живот, и только широко улыбнулся в ответ на хриплый вскрик. Плевать, что мышцы сжали до звёздного хоровода перед глазами.  
Кагура оказался достаточно понятлив, чтобы сначала удержать язык за зубами, пока они есть, а после взять себя в руки и расслабиться. Сам пришёл и сам нарвался, всё честно.  
Трахал его Кид от души. Быстро, в чётком ритме, удерживая себя на локтях, всё-таки весил минимум вдвое больше. Кагура то повисал на нём, прижимаясь, поддавая бёдрами, оставляя полосы царапин на плечах, то распластывался, выгибая узкую спину, ощутимо сжимая коленями. К собственному члену он не прикасался, но кончил всё равно первый, сдавив мех в пальцах напряжённо раскинутых рук.  
Киду, правда, больше двигаться тоже не пришлось, хватило давления. Кончил, конечно, не ослепительно ярко, но приятно.  
Стянутый презерватив, перевязанный у основания, влажно шлёпнулся о доски пола.  
Воды в тазе у изголовья как раз должно было хватить, чтобы умыть пацана и почистить мех.  
Вот пусть тот и займётся, как только придёт в себя.  
А у Кида полно других дел.


End file.
